Attack on Ouran
by AngeOfficial-FanFics
Summary: When Haruhi decides to tell her friends Tamaki, Kyoya, Kaoru, hikaru, and Mori about enlisting into the cadets, they're all shocked about the news since they know that its dangerous out there and she could die, but Tamaki comes up with a plan for all of them join the cadets and look after their beloved friend but who knows what the future holds for the group of friends.
1. I'm Joining the Cadets

**Chapter 1**

It was a fresh morning as the sun slowly began to rise from behind the concrete wall and into the aero blue sky. The green pasture in the field was cover in dew drops, as well as the cobwebs that were spun in the elm tree that Haruhi was under, relaxing in the serenity of the atmosphere with her eyes closed, taking a nap.

The young girl was apparently having some sort of dream or nightmare. Haruhi tossed back and forth in the swaying grass, breathing heavily as she continued to roll as if she was being bitten by tons of fire ants until finally she sprung up from her dream and into reality.

Her eyes were alive; wide open but instead of looking cheerful like they always did, they seemed to be clouded by fear and disturbance. The way she took in sharp breaths wasn't normal and the throbbing in her chest was off the chart faster than she could of imagined but all that darkness vanished when she heard the melody her father was whistling that snapped back into her ordinary self

"It was just a dream, but what was it about" she spoke softly to herself as she rubbed her eyes with her thumb that seemed to collect tears.

"Hey Haruhi! Come on, we're going back home" her sweet father shouted to his precious daughter

"Coming!" the girl with a boy cut hair style hollered back to her father as she got up and wiped off the fallen seeds that landed on her dress then hurried to be by his side.

"Hey Haru?" the man with long, dark mahogany hair beside her asked

"Yes?" she looked over at him with a calm face and slight smile

"When are you planning on telling them about it?" he looked up, not desiring to face his little girl.

He wanted to be free about her decision on joining the cadets and becoming one of the scout but the only thing that was stopping him is the fact that she's going to be leaving him to go do something that no typical teenager girl would even think about doing but he couldn't hold her back yet he attempted so many times to snap out of the idea but she proceeds with her choice. He loved Haruhi so much, it was heart wrenching for her to follow something so dangerous

"...I invited them over this afternoon to inform the about the thing but I'm a little agitated to see their reactions though" she sighed, her cocoa eyes drifted off to the pebbles that lied on the dirt tail they were going down

"Can we talk about this later dad, I want to save my talking energy for later" she got off that topic and continued to walk home with him but by the time they got home, there stood Tamaki, the twins, Kyoya, Mori, and Mitsukuni (Honey) at her door step waiting

"I thought you said you invited them in the afternoon" her dad nudged her shoulder

"Looks like they came early" she wore a distressed smile and sighed.

"Hey look, its Haruhi!" Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison then ran towards her to give her a tight squeeze

"Yay, you guys are here" a dim voice jumped out her lips as she was spun around by the twins.

"Yup, it was all my idea because I know you die inside when you're without me-I mean us" Tamaki said as he stood in a perfect posture with all his fingers from his right hand pointing at himself

"Psh, yea right. We all know that she dying to see me and Kaoru but mostly me" Hikaru snapped his finger in Tamaki's face and placed his other hand on his hip.

"Just be quiet you three, she not killing herself to see any of us" Kyoya pushed in his glasses to a more comfortable adjustment

"But Haruhi do you at least miss me when I'm gone" the shortest boy of the group with a pink rabbit in his hand ran up to her

"Of course Honey-senpai" she smiled at him and pinched his cheek for acting all adorable

"Ok everybody, let's go inside" Haru announced as she got her keys out to open the door

Once everyone got inside, the boyish looking female got the bamboo tea prepared as the group of guys took a seat in the small living room of her household and made themselves homely

"Ok guys, the teas coming" the girl with a pixie cut steadily walked in the room holding a tray packed with seven mugs that were filled with the soothing sent of bamboo tea and placed it on the small sized table for everyone to take their own

"Oh my lord Jesus this is so scrumptious, how do you do it Haruhi?!" Tamaki held her shoulders and swished continuously until she spit a droplet of saliva onto his forehead

"Sorry, I got a little carried away there" apologized the boy with purple eyes and blond hair as Haruhi passed him a napkin to freshen himself up

"So guys, I have something important I have to tell you that's why I invited you all here today" she took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled

"What is it?" said Kaoru first

"Yea, what is it?" Hikaru said second

The tight feeling in her chest was consumed with a panicky, edgy feeling but she had to tell them, it would be the right thing to do, to let them know.

"I'm enlisting into the cadet corps so I can join the Scouting Legion" she said it all nonchalantly as if everything was going to be fine but the only sound she heard was the sound of one her glass mugs shattering on the floor, it was Takami's.

"You are not joining the damn Scouting Legion, not on my watch Haruhi!" he grabbed on forcefully onto her shoulders and looked aggressively into her eyes

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? Now Let Go!" she yelled at him and with this his grip got stronger

"Ow! You're hurting me" the brunette tried to wiggled out of hand but it was no use until Mori sucker punched him on his cheek which caused him to go flying into the wall

"Thanks Mori" Haru's dad show appreciation for helping his daughter. He nodded his head

"Does anybody else disapprove of my decision" steam was fuming out of her head as she balled her fist.

Kyoya got up, looking her dead in the eye and thanked her for the tea then walked out the door without saying a single word after that. Soon, following in Kyoya's footsteps, the twins did the same then Mori picked up knocked out Tamaki and left with Honey. It seems none of them liked the idea of her going to join the Scouts

"Fine, if that's how they feel then whatever. I live my life how I want it." Haruhi stormed off to her room slamming the door shut


	2. Chapter 2: Supportive Friends

After the boys left their beloved friends address, they were too miserable to take a carriage so instead they walked home with their eyes casted down to the soil they trampled on, beside's Tamaki, who was on Mori's shoulder and still out cold from his sturdy punch he'd given him before they exited Haru's the gang arrived to their residence in the Utopia District that was located in the northernmost district of Wall Rose, the most accountable person who wouldn't mislay the keys to the house was Kyoya but when he reached in his pocket to snatch them, they weren't present. He made contact with his other pockets but they weren't there either, then realized he had left them on the coffee table at Haruhi's

Somebody please cover Honey's ears" the only one wearing glasses said

The twins rushed over to the young schoolboy and each Hitachiin twin dipped their pointer finger into his petite ears; Kaoru taking the left one and Hikaru taking the right. And all Mitsukuni-senpai could witness was Kyoya's mouth moving rapidly as he removed his specs and clenched the bridge of his nose

"Ok, now you can unplug them" Kyoya finally announced

"Yes sir!" their voices replied in unity but when they tried pulling their fingers out; it seemed to be jammed in his earwax.

"Um, Kaoru? Is your finger stuck?" the boy said to his identical brother

"I don't know…maybe" Kaoru respond as he tugged carelessly to get his prized finger liberated

"Ouch guys, that hurts" the sweet, loving child proclaimed as water began to initial the outline of his eyes. "Mori! Help!"

While the siblings twisted and jolted their fingers, an immense silhouette rose up behind the three, catching them off guard.

"Oh god, Mori, what are you planning to do?" the two looked at him in terror of his next move

Back at the "Soon to be soldier's" house, Haruhi laid on her bed and gazed up at the ceiling, thinking about today's incident. Seeing the way Tamaki's reaction and rejoinder of her wishing to unite with the Scouts was obnoxious and unsophisticated

"I hope they can one day understand" she simply murmured to herself until she was interrupted by her dad who kindly knocked on her door.

"Come in" she authorized her papa, granting him permission to cross the threshold

"Is everything ok sweetheart? You look down" her father took a seat adjacent to her and rubbed her back in a globular motion.

"I don't know dad, after getting into that argument with my friends today was horrid. I don't want to lose them but I really want to join the cadet corps and follow my vision of me being humanities savior or something…" the young dreamer spoke

"Do whatever your heart tells you Haru. It could be going off to the war or staying with your friends. Just think about it ok" the man got up off her periwinkle colored sheets and withdrew from her room, letting her ponder in his speech

Reversing back to the host club boys: Tamaki was lying calmly on the leveled earth with his shoulder sustaining his blond hair, having a little catnap until his ears busted open when he heard the sound of two screeching girls which was actually the twins.

"Why Mori? Why!" Hikaru whined as he held onto the red blotch on his shoulder that Takashi gave him by pinching him.

"Yeah, that really hurt" Kaoru whimper

"Hey guys it's all right, at least your fingers aren't in my ears anymore, thanks to Mori" Honey giggled and glued himself onto the three

"So dudes, not to ruin your moment or anything but it seems our king is awake" Kyoya pointed out to Tamaki who was rocking himself in the corner like a baby

"I can't believe I treated Haruhi like that, which was so boorish of me" the troubled blonde rocked himself even harder and pulled his knees to his chest even closer

"We need to go back and apologize this instant" Tamaki marched, ready to go until Kyoya grabbed onto his collar

"First of all, what makes you think she's going to let us back into her house? Second of all, while you're at it, can you bring back the keys to the house, I accidently left them at her place" Kyoya told him as he released the guy, letting him fall gently on the ground

Tamaki was on the verge of tears until he heard a familiar voice, it was Haruhi's.

"Hey guys you forgot this" she shouted, jingling the steel in her hands

"Haruhi, you came back." The ebullient blond jumped back up to his feet to embrace her but she dodged his arms

"Thank you, Haru" Kyoya rubbed the back of his neck and smiled warmly at her beauty

"No problem, also, I wanted to tell you guys that I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, that was totally not cool of me but I want you dudes to accept the fact that I really want to join the corps and help humanity. I understand that it's dangerous and all, yet my dad told me to follow my heart so I'm going to do it but just remember, I will always love you guys and hope for you 6 to understand someday." Haru ended her remark there and left off waving goodbye.

Kaoru and Hikaru started their waterfall of tears as well as Honey but Mori and Kyoya held them back, defeating their emotions. But when it came to Tamaki, he had a grin on his face.

"No need to cry fellas, I got a plan"


	3. 104th Cadet Corps Pt1

Chapter 3  
Pt. 1

~~~~~~~~~~

The sun mounted above the rounded hills and mountains, the Monday Tree Swallows were chirping their dawn song all the way through the sunlight's breeze, taking pleasure of the green world beyond the fifty-meter walls that encased the society from the humanoid creatures, also known as titans.

Haruhi had been conscious since 5:30am getting her possessions together; at last the day was here. She had already enlisted herself into the cadets about a week ago from when the dispute between her and the boys happened, but leaving the past behind her trapped comfort into her system, like having superfluous weight off her shoulders. Now was the time to live her dream; the time to be independent

"You know Haruhi, you don't have to go" Ranka peek over at the charming teenager, his eyes turning large and polished

"Dad, are you ok?" Haru perceive the appearance of his miserable face and it didn't take long till drops of brackish tears flooded his cheeks

"Please don't go Haruhi! You're the only one I have; the only one who understands me" her dad lost his balance and fell down on all fours, beseeching her to reside

The brunette could only observe her father's poignant breakdown; it was dreadful to see him in this kind of state. The last time he had an emotional crash was last month when he couldn't locate his latest flaxen wig he had finished purchasing for the festival that was going on in town that night. This made Haruhi suppose she was just as important as the glorious wigs he owned or even more. She stepped towards the sniveling man and gave him a warming embrace.

"Dad, I promise I'll come back to see you. You know that I never break my promises, right?" her soft voice whispered in his ear

It was true, not even once in her whole entire existence had Haruhi ever fractured one of her promises, yet she knew this one would be tough to keep but she was determined to maintain it

"I have to go now or else I'll miss my ride"

"Wait Haru!" Ryoji called out before she could hike out the door

She turned only to be astonished by a sweet kiss on the forehead then her old man said "I love you. Be safe now"

"Ok, love you too." The girl with striking coffee brown eyes got onto the wagon without acknowledging the others riding along with her, she sat down, but squirmed a bit to get into a comfy position

As the man spanked the horses with his lasso, she looked back at her other piece also known as her dad. Then waved goodbye to him until they were at a further distants that he was no longer detectable.

"It's ok Haruhi, mommy and daddy are here" a familiar voice rang her ears as a brace of arms wrapped around her shoulders. She recognized the blond tresses that fell on her neck

'It can't be! Please don't let it be!'

"SENPAI!" Haru spun back to see Tamaki, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, and Mori on the same stagecoach as her. She was freaking out big time, she had no idea how something so grand could turn into a disaster

"What...are...you…doing here?!" Haruhi pronounced each word warily, so she wouldn't blow up in flames when saying it all together

"It's alright my delicate Bambi, I'm here to guard you" Tamaki caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and offered her a cherry colored rose

"You didn't answer my question" her thin eyebrow twitched continuously as she carelessly flung the flower out of the cart, making Tamaki crawl to Kyoya's feet and go into his neglected mode

"Did you see what she did mommy, she threw that poor rose out just like that" The blonde pouted, his lower lip quivering

"Kyoya, explain to me what's going on here" Fujioka was on the verge of tossing herself out the moving wagon next

"You see, I told the puppy here that this trick would be a bad idea but he disobeyed my orders, which brings us to this situation now" Kyoya decided not to look up at Haruhi's aggravated glare but instead finished the thousand piece jigsaw puzzle that lied on a plastic tray on his lap

"Wait, if you guys are going where I'm headed, that could only mean—"

"Yes Haru-chan, we're joining the 104th Cadet Corps!" Honey gleefully charged at her, sandwiching Usa-chan

"That's tremendous" she mumbled, putting on her straight face

To Be Continued


	4. 104th Cadet Corps Pt2

Chapter 4

PT. 2

The wagon ride felt like an eternity for Haruhi, especially with these idiots alongside her excluding Mori, Kyoya, and Honey. The rest of the boys were rather doing something repulsive such as the twins picking at each other's nostrils and Tamaki still bawling over the rose as if it was his own child of some sort. She secluded herself away from the boys and gripped her knees close to her lean body; this was going to be the end of her.

Half an hour later, the wooden wheels came to a halt. Haru raised her head up to see what was going on.

"Alright newcomers, it's time to get off now" A man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties with a forceful voice ordered.

The group of seven ascended out the cart and onto the ground but unhappily the brothers had created a strain in their foot muscles which caused them to collapse on the dry dirt of the camp

"Kaoru..." Hikaru said in a perturbed voice when he pealed his eyes to the scrape his brother got. When a teensy bit of blood began to expel from his elbow, Hikaru didn't waste one second and accelerated toward his injured sibling. He got a hold of his wound and licked the beads of vital fluid off Kaoru's skin which made him go into a deep blush.

"Hikaru" his mellow voice shot through his brothers ears as they exchanged lascivious looks and cupped each others cheeks.

"What the hell is going on here!?" a towering man with an olive green lab coat growled.

Everyone shuddered to the sound of his raucous vocal cords and his fearsome aspect. Honey quickly took cover behind Mori with Usa-chan before the Cadet Commander could see him and the stuffed animal but unfortunately, one of Usa's pink ears stuck out on the side of Mori's leg.

The Cadet Commander noticed right away and walked over to the adorable looking boy.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. A little kid and his sleeping toy" the man said in a mocking matter.

"Usa is not a toy!" Honey retorted

"Wow, and you even gave it a name. How pathetic." he spat out

"Take that back, Mitsukuni is not pathetic!" Harui intervened.

"Standing up for the small fry? How heroic." He sarcastically jeered

"At least-"

"Let him handle this" Mori stopped haruhi's comeback and pointed to Honey, who was releasing dark waves from his body

"Aww, are you going to cry kid? Is that it?"

Right there, at that moment, everybody knew the Cadet Commander had made the mistake of his life.

Honeys blood burned like fire, his face was no longer innocent looking and his eyes shot fear into the mans eyes. He attempted to run away but it was too late, Honey grabbed his coats collar and yanked it back, causing him to hit the ground hard, leaving him dizzy. Next, the angered boy took this chance to body slam him, Mr. Katomatsu put his arm out in front of him so he wouldn't get squished but instead it resulted in a *SNAP* when he ended up breaking his arm because of Honeys unbelievable strength.

"Don't ever mess with me, my friends, or Usa-chan! Got that?" Mitsukuni snarled at the bald man.

"Yes Sir"

Later on, everyone got settled into the camp. Haruhi and the rest of the boys got to skip lining up in rows outside in the sun because of the fact Commander Katomatsu feared Honey and them, so all they had to do that day was move in to their dormitories and make themselves comfortable.

The group of friends sat out on the porch of the dining hall and watched the sun go down.

"I still can't believe guys quit the host club, how come?" Haruhi asked as she leaned against the wooden rail.

"I guess we were all a little frightened about you putting your life on the line" Kyoya responded as he looked up at the incoming stars from above

"I'm risking my life for freedom you know." the brunette looked over at him

"And I respect that" Kyoya pushed up his glasses and went inside the dining hall with his hands in his pockets.

"Come on Haruhi, let's get something to eat" Tamaki grabbed her hand and quickly dragged her inside the building.

"Tamaki, slow down!" her voice echoed throughout the distant mountains.

Some day this was for Haruhi Fujioka.


End file.
